Visions of Light
by AmberEyes
Summary: What if Marcus and Ivanova had the chance to be together?....New and updated as requested with a better ending.


Disclaimer: Sadly in the name of the Great Maker and Valen I don't own any of these characters, except the Ettati, the Rozdi and Dari, the rest all belong to creative genius J. Stazinskye. 

Authors note: This takes place towards the end of season four and has an alternate ending to what happened in " Endgame"

Pain, all Susan Ivanova could feel was pain. She forced her eyes open but the light was too much and she had to shut them again. "Susan" A familiar voice penetrated her head. " Susan wake up can you hear me" Again she slowly opened her eyes and let them adjust to the light.

" Stephen " She rasped slowly, his face loomed over hers. 

He smiled " Welcome back " he said,

 "What happened?" She said realizing she was lying in Medlab one.

 " The view screen, you were standing in front of it-"He began,

" And it exploded ". She interrupted as everything came back " But shouldn't I be in a white star Medlab ".

 He nodded " Yes but you have to understand you were badly injured, in a coma actually, we didn't know when or even if you were going to wake up so we moved you both back to B5 as soon as possible. I think we were hoping familiar surroundings would bring you out of it" 

" Both" Susan whispered confused for a moment then she remembered " Marcus, he pushed me out of the way when the screen exploded" She said. Again Stephen nodded. 

She struggled to sit up

 " Easy" Stephen said " You've been out for almost three days, plus you've got six broken ribs, a concussion and a hair line fracture in your skull. Just lay still and get your bearings, don't try to move yet " 

she turned her head, and could see Marcus lying across the room, hooked in to monitors, he was unconscious. " What are his injuries" She said, 

" He got the worst of it Susan, I won't lie to you," Stephen said "All his ribs are broken and his spleen ruptured, I had to do surgery for that, he also had other internal injuries But- "He stopped reluctant to tell her more. 

"Tell me Stephen " She said ' I have a right to know" 

He reluctantly went on " His head injuries were more serious then yours "

 " How bad? " She said 

" Bad" Stephen said " He's in a deep coma right now, Susan I don't know if he'll ever wake up" 

Marcus was floating, he didn't know where he was but everything was warm and peaceful. He had a vague sense he was supposed to be somewhere else, or with someone else but he couldn't remember where or who. So he floated comfortable and warm far away from anything stressful. Blissfully happy just to stay where he was, floating on a wave of warm air.

Ivanova lay on her hospital bed thinking that if Marcus died she'd never forgive herself .She knew how he felt about her but she still didn't understand why he would have done something like that. Or at least for the moment she didn't want to admit that she understood why he did it.  Stephen had also told her that a friend of Marcus's a Minbari named Natronn had pulled Marcus and herself off the command deck. He had gotten them to safety but hadn't been able to get off the ship himself before it exploded. He and Marcus had been friends since they had trained together at the Ranger Academy on Minbar. She wondered who would tell Marcus about him when he woke up or if he woke up. She looked at Marcus lying across the bay, the thought of him dying terrified her more then she wanted to admit, she sighed, she didn't know at the moment what to think, everything was so muddled. She needed time to sort everything in her head and her heart out but the question where did she start?

Marcus was positive there was someplace he was supposed to be, but every time he started to try to remember where it would fade from his memory like a summer breeze. It didn't really bother him, for the moment he liked where he was. He just knew though that he was missing something, but if he couldn't remember then it couldn't be that important now could it?

A week later Marcus still hadn't woken up and Stephen was beginning to doubt that he would anytime soon. " He could exist like this for months" he told Delenn "Or even years"

" Your sure there's nothing you can do to bring him out of it " She asked,

 He shook his head " His injuries are just too serious ". Ivanova had been released from Medlab but she came by everyday to visit Marcus since she was still on medleave. They had won the war or so someone had told her. The new alliance had been founded, Sheridan and Delenn got married and Sheridan had become president. He had (As his last act in earth force) also promoted her to Captain and Earth force had offered her a ship of her own but she declined. She was going to stay here and take over commanding the station as soon as her leave was done. Not that any of it really mattered to her at the moment, she wanted to stay exactly where at present she thought she belonged. 

She looked down at Marcus, what was this man to her? . Friend, colleague, sometimes pain in the ass, (okay most of the time a pain in her ass,) or someone she could or already did love. She honestly didn't know, she was so confused but she did know one thing she didn't want him to die and if he did she had a feeling a huge part of her would go with him. Given her history with men she wasn't anxious to admit she might be feeling anything but guilt for the fact she was the reason he was lying there. It wasn't just that, as she was beginning to realize, she just hoped that she wasn't realizing it to late.

"How long has she sat with him like that?" Garibaldi asked Stephen one day when he came in for his Annual check up. 

" All day" Stephen admitted, "If I hadn't signed her discharge papers myself, I'd think that she was still admitted in here". 

Garibaldi sighed  " It's too bad it took something like this for her to come to her sense's" 

" Come to her senses?" Stephen said raising an eyebrow. 

" You know what I mean" Garibaldi said " I mean he's loved her for what two years. It's just sad it took something like this for her to realize she might love him too"

" I know what you mean " Stephen said, " Just don't tell her you said that" 

" Not if I want to keep breathing," Garibaldi said, with a laugh 

" Everything is fine here," Stephen said

 " Thanks," Garibaldi said   I'll see you later "; Stephen nodded and went back to his charts as he hurried off. When he looked up several hours later Susan was still in the same place, practically in the same position as she had been when he had looked in on her hours before. He sighed and stood, she looked up as he approached her, 

" Stephen hi" She said " Any change" he asked, she shook her head 

"Susan why don't you take a break for a while, go get something to eat or take a shower". 

She shook her head again "He might wake up "

" That was not a question" he said " As your doctor and your friend I'm telling you to go get something to eat and some rest ". 

She looked at him annoyed " Don't look at me like that " He said, " Don't forget Susan you're still recovering too, you need a break, I don't want you to end up in here again too". 

She sighed, she knew he was right, she nodded and stood

 " I'll see you in a few hours " He said "Don't worry if he wakes up or there s any change I'll call you ".

 She smiled weakly " Okay " She said turning and going out the Medlab doors.

 He sat down beside Marcus; Medlab was slow right now so he could  " Oh my friend she's got it bad for you and I don't think she even realizes it"

           Susan did feel better after a shower, she decided to go out and get something to eat. She didn't realize just how hungry she was, until she cleared her third plate of salad. She sat and thought, she had three weeks left of medleave, after that she didn't know what she's do, go back to work she supposed and visit Marcus when she could. The fact that she was getting used to him in a coma was disturbing and unsettling.  She wished to every god she could think of, that he would wake up but as always wishes seemed to fall on deaf ears .She also didn't know what she'd do if he did wake up, she didn't know which scared her more, him waking up or not.  

Stephen still sat by Marcus talking to him, " You know if you wake up, you'll probably get what you've wanted for the past two years, she waiting for you but I think she's starting to lose hope. You have to give her something; you have to give us all something. A twitch, a movement, a sigh, a groan, anything Cole to show us your still in there". Beside him the heart monitor Marcus was hooked into suddenly flat lined " Shit Marcus that's not the kind of movement I meant!" 

Marcus wasn't floating anymore, he was falling and he was cold, so very cold, he hurt yet something in his mind told ht m soon he wouldn't feel any pain. There was light all around him and he were gently moving towards the warmth, because he was so cold. _NO_ he thought, he knew he couldn't leave, he had to go back for something, and so he fought against what was pulling him even though it meant peace and contentment. He had to go back but it hurt so much and he was suddenly so tired and heavy. He could see everyone he knew who had ever died, his brother and so many others. They were all telling him that it wasn't his time he had to return. And in his heart, he knew that what they were saying was true.

When Susan came around the corner in to Medlab she stopped in her tracks, there were doctors working on him and nurses running around. " No" she whispered running in to the lab, a nurse stopped her  

"You can't go in there," She said. Susan knew she was right, they had a better chance of saving him with out her in the way. She nodded numbly,

" The doctor will be out in a few moments," the nurse said hurrying back in. She watched them work with tears running down her cheeks until Stephen stopped and came out to talk to her 

"He's alive" He said watching relief flood over her " I know I said I'd call you but there wasn't time, everything was so sudden" 

" That's okay what happened " She said

 " One of his ribs punctured his lung" Stephen explained " His heart stopped because he was bleeding internally, and he wasn't getting any oxygen, we got to it just in time "

" He'll be okay right " Susan asked, 

Stephen shook his head " It's hard to tell, Susan, I don't want to give you any false hopes. He's badly injured and at the moment I honestly don't know. If he comes out of his coma within the next seventy-two hours, then I'd give him a good chance of survival. Even in his weakened state but if he doesn't then I don't hold out much hope ".

 She nodded " He's been in a coma for two weeks Stephen and he hasn't shown any signs of coming out of it though" She said despondently. He looked at her and said hesitantly 

" Sometimes in rare cases Susan a shock like this to a person's system can bring them out of a coma now I'm not saying it will for him but it has been known to happen ".

 " Can I go in" She said, he nodded " Talk to him Susan, I have a feeling he can hear us even if he can't move". She nodded and went back to sit with Marcus. 

" Oh yeah" Stephen said to himself, " She's got it real bad, I just hope he lives to see it"

Two days later Marcus still hadn't woke up and Susan was beginning to prepare herself because she was sure that she was going to lose him. Delenn and Sheridan had come by every time they could spare a minute and from the looks on their faces she knew they were thinking the same thing. She could barley bear the thought of losing him now. If seeing the doctors working on him had confirmed anything it was the fact that she loved him more then any other person she had loved in a long time.

 This was a lot coming from the fact most of the relationships she'd had been in had been disasters She took his hand and held it, she could almost feel him slipping away from her and then she was sure the best of her would go with him. " Come on Cole" She said referring to him by his last name. " You can't do this to me, not now. " She looked at him " Not when I've just figured everything out, you know for the past two years I put up with a lot from you. Especially when I found out how you felt about me. I couldn't see why you would like me of all people, I'm always bitchy with you, and you could hardly talk to me with out me biting your head off. Now I understand though why Marcus and if you go do something grade-A stupid and die on me, I'll never be able to tell you that to your face! ." She had been gradually breaking down when she said this and now she was speaking between sobs. " I love you so much and I don't want to lose you, do you hear me Marcus Cole. I love you. So don't die on me, please don't die on me. I don't think I can do this with out you. Come back, or I'll follow you to where ever you go and bring you back myself. Wake up damn you, you pain in the ass, wake up, that's an order Marcus!" She laid her head down on the bed beside him and let every tear that had built up and been held back in the last few weeks come out." I love you"

Far Marcus floated safe and warm, there was a face on the verge of his memories but he still couldn't remember who it was. Suddenly a voice cut through the haze "Wake up damn you, you pain in the ass, wake up, that's an order Marcus" then almost a whisper later  "I love you ". He knew that voice; there was only one person that could ever sound that annoyed with him.

 "Susan" he said. He suddenly remembered everything, the view screen and how he had pushed her out of the way. He smiled, he knew now where he had to be. He felt himself being pulled back and he got heavy. He hurt but he knew now he was where he belonged. He cautiously opened his eyes " Susan" he whispered, " I love you too". 

And that's how Stephen found them minutes later, "He listened!" Was all the doctor could make out from Ivanova between sobs. "One of the few times in two fraggan years, that the crazy Brit actually listened to me!"

Marcus's road wasn't an easy one, it took time for him to recover but slowly he did. Susan began to command the station and help the new alliance; and almost a month and a half later when Marcus was almost completely well, the first crisis hit her doorstep. Raiders were attacking the alliance shipping lines. The Rangers were sent out to investigate and Marcus wasn't happy about not being sent out with.

 " I should be bloody well out there with them, " He said one day when Susan visited him " instead of laying here doing nothing!" 

 " Your recovering" She said " For god sakes Marcus take it easy please".

 He saw the look in her eyes " You'll have plenty of time to be out there once your fully healed ". 

"I am healed" he said 

" Are you," She said. He nodded " Well enough to do this " he said and running a palm over one of her cheeks, he kissed her slowly. She kissed him back willingly. They had told everybody they were taking it slowly, now they didn't need to rush in to anything.

 "Uh-hum' a voice said behind them, they broke apart regretfully and turned as Stephen, Delenn and Sheridan came in to the room. She blushed " Hello" she said, 

" Sorry to interrupt " Stephen said " But I came to give you some good news"

 " Really" Marcus said, 

Stephen nodded "I have your latest test results and since all's well you can go home tomorrow".

 Marcus smiled "Great" he looked towards Delenn " When can I go back to work is the bigger question though I believe".

 Delenn smiled " As soon as you want if it's all right with Dr Franklin." 

 "Oh it's fine with me" Stephen said ' Just as long as he takes it slow at first".

" He will" Susan said cheerfully  " I'll kick his ass if he doesn't". 

Stephen smiled, " I don't doubt it a bit"

After they left Susan smiled at Marcus " Happy now? " she said, 

he smiled back " I was happy, before they came in ". 

She rolled her eyes " Okay you're impossible, you do realize this"

" That coming from you is a complement", she smiled again and gave him a quick kiss " I'm Russian what's your excuse"

 " Corrupt influences",

she laughed  " Just be careful with what you do okay when you go back" 

" I always am" he said,

she raised an eyebrow 

" Okay most of the time"

 " I mean it Marcus, be careful, I almost lost you once, I don't want to lose you again  ". There was no smile on her face now, he could see she was dead serious, there was tears in her eyes.

" Hey " He said, " Love don't cry "

 " I'm not' she said, " I just don't want you taking any unnecessary risks" 

"That's what I do" he said, 

" It's all part of my wily charm". She looked at him, he sighed, and "All right I promise, I'll start off easy" Good she said laying her head on his shoulder. He dropped a kiss on the top of her head and let the matter rest.

                   The next few weeks were busy, negotiations with a new race called the Ettati were not going well and the situation with the telepaths on the station began to heat up. While Susan wished they had done things differently, she could understand where they were coming from. " They do deserve a place of their own," she said to Marcus one night as ate dinner, they had just come from sparring, Marcus was teaching her how to use a fighting pike, it was resulting in far more bruises then she thought it would 

" I agree" he said " But you have to look at it from every stance  ". 

She nodded " I know. I guess I'm just looking at from a personal point view " 

" Maybe" He said kissing her, she slid in to his arms and they forgot about everything but each other. The next day Susan wished she was anywhere but where she was.

" No" she told the Ettati ambassador for the thousandth time                " There's no weapons trading aboard, Babylon 5". He looked at her with a glower that would have made Londo proud. 

The Ettati were a stubborn race, seeking a place in the Alliance. Six feet tall, muscular   with white skin and black eyes, they were intimidating to say the least. They had white hair shot through with blue, black and purple and a French braid like ridge that from the center of their nose all the way to the top of there head. It then bisected and ran around the top of their pointed ears before joining again at the base of their neck but it was their voice that chilled Ivanova. It sounded like gravel or something from beyond the grave.

 " Surely before you've made exceptions," he rasped  

" No" she said " I'm sorry, you can trade on your ships outside the station but not on it".

 " You must make an exception in this case," he said 

" I'm sorry, " she said "But in this matter, my hands are tied ". 

He stood angrily " The president will hear of this" he said before storming out with his entourage. And he'd tell him the same thing; she hated to tell the good ambassador that it was the president who had started to enforce this rule in the first place. She waited a few moments and sighed when the COM, beeped.

" What" she said, Sheridan's face appeared on the screen " Jon" she said

" Susan, what the hell is going on, I just saw the Ettati ambassador and he was not in a good mood, something about irrational female commanders and guns –" he stopped and waited for her to fill in the rest

." He wants to trade guns aboard " she said " I told him to go to hell, in more polite terms". 

He nodded " That's what I figured, I swear these Ettati make the Drazi and the Centauri look like angels to deal with " 

"I noticed," she said

." Hold firm " He said" Don't let them in the airlocks with anything that looks likes a weapon" 

" Of course" she said, 

he nodded " I'll check in with you later ". She nodded and he signed off. Sitting down she resigned herself to paperwork for the rest of the day.  When she got home, that night, they're a rose lying on her kitchen table and a note. It read _look in the bedroom_, she walked in and saw a dress lying on the bed with another note. _Thought you'd like it, will you meet me at eight thirty at Fresh Air?_ She smiled and went to get ready, feeling only a brief flash of annoyance at being led around by her nose. 

Marcus was already waiting for her; he smiled and stood as she approached. They kissed passionately and sat down " You know it's a good thing your on my good side" she said " Anyone else who left me notes like that would probably get a black eye", 

He smiled " I like to take chances, what can I say  ". She smiled and ordered a glass of wine. They sat and ate and talked, Across the restaurant Garibaldi and Stephen watched them 

"They make a cute couple "Michael said,

" I agree" Stephen said as they walked on.

 " Are you going out on assignment soon " Susan asked,

" I don't know, " Marcus said " It all depends, on if the information about these attacks is forthcoming, if it isn't I more then likely will, I'll just have to wait and see ". She nodded

          " So " he said, "How goes the work with the Ettati "

. She rolled her eyes " It's like pulling teeth, they won't listen, they won't negotiate and Zack is running himself ragged trying to keep them following the station regs. Add the fact that the telepaths in brown sector are starting to cause real problems and he's not the only one who's exhausted ". 

Marcus smiled sympathetically " You need a day off".

 She gave him a look and said tiredly  " And that will happen when the sun sets over western Syria Planum Marcus" 

                   Four days later the persistent ringing of his doorbell awakened Marcus. "I'm bloody coming, " he said leaving his bedroom and carefully shutting the doors. He padded across the room muttering something under his breath akin to wondering how well; the damn doorbell would work if he shoved his pike through it.  He belted his robe "Come in" he said .

The door opened and Sheridan, Garibaldi and Delenn came in. "Respects Entil'zha" He said immediately to Delenn,

She smiled " It's all right there's no need to be formal here. We do however; need to speak to you about something of extreme importance, May we sit down? ". 

He nodded " Please do". They sat down in the living room.

" As you know, the attacks on Alliance ships have been getting steadily worse" Delenn said,

 " Yes" Marcus said 

"We need someone to go out and gather covert intelligence about the attacks" Sheridan said "So we can tell, the Alliance members something"

." You want me to go "He said,

 Delenn nodded " You know the area of space better then most" 

" You can use the information I've gathered using the telepaths as a base" Michael said "And work from there  "

 "It's not an easy mission and it's extremely dangerous " Delenn 

"Name a mission I've been on that hasn't been extremely dangerous " He said.

" True " Delenn began but before she could say anymore there was a noise from behind them. They all turned as Susan came out of the bedroom. She was dressed in a robe and her hair was down around her shoulders, she was saying something to the effect of

 "Marcus what's going on out there".

She looked disheveled and half asleep. A total shock to the people who normally saw her put together with what seemed like military precession. 

"We've got company love "he said as she came over to him. He smiled at her " You were sleeping so soundly I didn't want to wake you   "

 "Oh "she said" Okay". For the first time she seemed to notice the fact that other people were in the room and who they were .She blushed to the roots of her hair

"Hi Guys" she said, Amid shocked looks. Sheridan, Garibaldi and Delenn all offered a "Hello Susan". She smiled at them and shot Marcus a look that clearly said _your going to get it later_before going back in to the bedroom and shutting the doors firmly behind her.

          Marcus came in a few moments later, and Susan was waiting for him "You could have warned they were out there "She said angrily. 

" I didn't have time " he said. She sighed, one of the few times she had stayed at Marcus's and they had gotten caught. She didn't sleep at his place most of time. They slept at her place primarily due to Susan's awful tendency to spend more of her time sliding off Marcus's bed on to the floor then sleeping or doing anything else for that matter when she stayed with him. This was arrangement was only agreed upon after several unsuccessful sleepless nights and lot of cursing in Russian. Damn slanted Minbari beds, she'd never get used to them she knew, no matter what anybody said. As far as she knew also known of their friends knew they were sleeping together, they still thought they were taking it slow.  In actually they had been sleeping together from the time that Marcus had gotten out of Medlab. Knowing Michael Garibaldi it would be all over the station by morning.

 "Don't be Mad, "He said, "I would have warned you if I had more time, I wasn't exactly expecting them, they needed to talk to me about something important".

 They got back in to bed and Susan almost immediately slid down it. She cursed and slouched back up with Marcus's help  .He then wrapped an arm around her so she wouldn't do it again " They want you to go on assignment?" She said laying her head on his shoulder.

 "Yes" he said,

 "When" She asked 

"Two days" He said "And I'll be gone for at least a few weeks ".

"Well then " She said, "We had better make the most of the time we have hadn't we "

 "We had better " he said

          They began to kiss slowly at first then it grew more passionate. He ran a hand down her body and rested it on her hip. She ran her fingers through his hair, as his hand moved off her hip and went lower. He stroked her driving her to the point of madness then began to kiss his way down from her shoulder to her breasts and stomach and lower still. She gasped and cried his name softly as he explored her most secret places; he was torturing her slowly at his own pace. She cried out again as he moved back up and kissed her breasts, lavishing attention first on one then the other. She reached down and began to stroke the length of him, loving the feel of him in her hand, like fire and steel and velvet all together. They both gasped and moaned in pleasure as they explored each other body's with out any inhabitations. They both knew what the other wanted, and they in turn gave more, thinking of nothing but each other's needs and wants.

 Finally when they both were on the brink and couldn't take anymore, Marcus arched up and thrust inside of her sealing them together. They both moaned and began to move together, She rose to meet his thrusts and ground her hips against his in small circles. He cried out and kissed her throat and the base of her shoulder. Suddenly he shifted them so Susan was on top, she took control of the pace and they began to rock together passionately. They linked they're hands together above their heads as the world seemed to explode around them and they came together in a shower of color and sparks.

          Marcus left the next day early before Susan had woken up. She smiled, and hurried through breakfast, the negotiations with the Ettati were set again for today but even that or the thought of facing the rest of her friends after last night couldn't break her mood. She hurried to the meeting room; the ambassador wasn't there yet But Garibaldi and Sheridan were. "What are you doing here?" She said her face flaming

 "We thought it would be best if we sat in, because of all the problems you've been having" Sheridan said 

" Oh" she said" Right"

 " So" Michael said with a small laugh " Sleep well?"

" Very fraggan funny " Susan said sitting down and shooting him a look of daggers " And if you want to see your next birthday I suggest, your never that humorous again "

" Oooh " Michael said, " I'll try to remember that ". She nodded as the Ambassador came in; he looked from her to Sheridan then chuckled 

"At last Mr. President they send a real commander to help us instead of a witless female" Ivanova stood her face white with rage but the president stopped her.

" Now just a minute -" Sheridan began,

 The Ambassador interrupted him " Have you re-considered our offer to trade weapons aboard?"

" No" Sheridan said, " The Alliance and the station staff remain strong on that. No weapons trading on Babylon 5"

"Then we have little left to say, "The Ambassador said angrily 

"Now I'm sure we can work something out" Sheridan said

 "No" The ambassador said "But we will meet again soon, we will give you time to re-think your decision. When you do our people will be waiting to come aboard "he turned with a sweep of his cape and left the room. Susan shook her head.

 " To much time off world away from home will do that to ya" Was all she said.

          That night Susan had trouble sleeping, now she wasn't used to sleeping alone and her bed seemed to big for just her. This made no sense since up until a few months ago she had slept in it fine. She sighed and got up, then lay back down again. If she didn't get some sleep soon she'd never be able to work tomorrow. She tossed and turned until morning then she got up feeling as if she had a dozen boulders running around on her skull. She crawled to the negotiations (Some how Sheridan had managed to get the Ettati to come back), they were as intolerable as ever, (even making sexual remarks and hitting on her) so finally she kicked them out and sat trying to get her rampaging stomach under control. It didn't work and by noon she was feeling worse but she was adept at hiding it. She contemplated going and seeing Stephen but then decide she was making a mountain out of a molehill. I _mean it's not like I'm pregnant or anything_ She thought with a laugh. Then the grin slowly melted off her face as the color drained from it. _OH HELL!_

          She put off the thought off for as long as she could, saying it was ridicules, she was after all on birth control. She'd been on it long before Marcus and she had begun to sleep together.  She tried to say it was just a virus but a two weeks later she was pretty sure. She was never late and now she was not only late but also sick and having killer headaches. Marcus was due back any day, she had a decision to make she could wait for him or she could go see Stephen now. In the end even that decision was taken from her when she fainted alone in her quarters. She got up to get a drink while she was watching the nightly ISN broadcast and then woke up on the floor beside the breakfast bar. It scared her so badly that she went and saw Dr. Franklin the next morning.  He confirmed it with a grin on his face so big that you'd have thought _he_ was the father. He said that she was exactly a month along and still had plenty of times to make any decisions she wanted to make. He also tactfully reminded her she should wait for Marcus to comeback before making any. This she knew, she also knew Marcus would probably be over joyed at the thought of a child. Still she was nervous and she was getting angry. 

He hadn't sent her any messages not one word since he had gone on assignment. She on the other had a several words se wanted to exchange with him   when he got back. The situation on the station was boiling, the telepaths had split in to two groups and most were walled in brown sector. The Ettati weren't helping by bothering Alliances members and Earth force personnel especially females. She sighed, they were really getting annoying, and maybe if she killed a few of them, they'd go away. No that wouldn't work, someone would notice if blood suddenly stained the deck.

          She looked at the papers on her desk.  It was a slow day (Half a million people on board and it was a slow day), the telepaths were quiet for once and the Ettati were on their ships, for now. As if on cue the ambassador swooped in "Ambassador " She said. With out even a hello he spat out

 " My people need quarters" "We offered you quarters when you first arrived and you declined " She said 

  "Well we need them now" he said suggestively running a finger up her arm. 

She jerked back "Touch me again and you'll need medical attention instead of an apartment!" 

He only smiled " You have a temper " He said, " I like my women spirited ". 

 " I am not, nor will I ever be your women you reptile" She spat disgusted.

 He spoke like he was talking to a slow stupid child "Perhaps not now but consider this an offer ". He leaned forward and –she planted a right hook that sent him spinning to the floor.

 "Get out" She said " Before I call Security "

."Why I won't hurt you " He said "Much" 

"Not for you, for me " She said shaking she was so angry  " You've got five seconds to leave before I pound your face in to a bulkhead!!"

 He stood, only smiling and said " See to my crews needs captain and consider my offer, I won't be far away". He left and she was so mad it took most of the day for her to calm down. Even that was only because she knew it wasn't good for her to get angry in her present state.

          Susan sat in her office the next day, doing paper work when suddenly the COM beeped. "Zack" She said recognizing the face on the screen. 

"Captain" He said "Thought I'd let you know that the teep's down on brown sector are ready to talk"

 "Send someone down right away "She said " That's the catch Captain, they'll only talk to you". 

She nodded "Tell them I'm on my way down. If that'd the only way for this to work we'll give it to them". Zack nodded and signed off. She stood and stretched and headed for the doors. 

                Marcus Stepped off WhiteStar 22 and back on to B5, it felt good to be home and he was even a day early. Delenn knew he was going to but he had asked her to keep it a surprise from Susan. He was going to set up a special dinner and surprise her in her quarters.  He came around the corner and was surprised to find Sheridan, Zack, Delenn and Stephen waiting for him. "Hello" he said to them "What's with the welcoming committee ". They all looked at each other, nobody spoke, and everyone looked despondent What's wrong "he said panic threading through him" Is Susan alright Nobody answered him, " Bloody tell me something is, Susan alright?" he said feeling panic start in the base of his stomach. "No" Delenn said wearily, 

"Marcus she's missing, she has been for almost a day ". Marcus felt the bottom of his stomach drop out from under him. "We couldn't get a hold of you " Sheridan said,

 Marcus nodded "We were having trouble with our COM systems"

 " We think she was taken by the telepaths in brown, We 've got everyone available out looking " Zack said, " If she's here we'll find her  " 

"Damn right we will "Marcus said as they headed off back to the search.

 Stephen stopped him "Marcus I need to tell you something "

"What " Marcus said, "Well normally I wouldn't do this but in the present situation I don't think I have a choice in the matter …."

          Susan opened her eyes slowly, the light was bright and blinding but she adjusted to it. Her head hurt and she was tied to a chair that she knew, what had happened was coming back in fragments. She had left her office and gone down to brown, the telepaths hadn't backed down. So she had started to go back up when somebody attacked her, she vaguely remembered being punched and kicked at. She had fought back but someone had come up behind her with chloroform or something and knocked her out. She had struggled but it was to no avail. She struggled with her bindings but they were to tight. She could vaguely hear voice, she recognized one but she couldn't place it. It said, " She'll make a fine one, she's young and strong and healthy,

 " What of the brat she's carrying " A second voice said 

" It can be easily rid of " The first voice said " As soon as you've paid for her that is". She struggled even harder; one of the bindings came loose a bit. This was good; this was what she needed at the moment.

          Marcus looked around the Zoloco; he was looking for a certain face everyone else was looking elsewhere. Whoever took Susan threw away her link, so they couldn't track her. He spotted him almost right away. He walked over to him " Hello Dari " he said

          "Ranger Cole" Dari said skittishly. 

Marcus smiled  "We need to have a talk." He grabbed the man by the arm and guided him in to an empty hallway. "I heard about the captains disappearance" Dari said with a laugh  " Bad luck mate",

 Marcus smiled " I was wondering if you knew anything about that actually " Marcus said knowing very well he would. Dari knew everything that went on, he didn't miss much. Pity if he hadn't been a thief and an informant he'd have made a great security officer.

 "I don't know anything," he said, before he could do anything else Marcus had put him up against the wall hard

          " Now you listen to me you bloody sod" Marcus said twisting his arm " My girlfriend and the commander of this station is missing, do you hear me? My _pregnant _girlfriend and the commander of this station is missing, now I know you know something Dari you always do. So bloody tell me before I take my fighting pike and beat you senseless with it!"   He shook him heard 

"Alright, alright "Dari said,   "I don't know much but I'll tell you what I do know" That was another good thing about Dari, he was always ready to roll over on somebody else. 

Twenty minutes later Marcus walked out of the Zoloco, with most of what he needed and back up to tell the others that they needed to find Susan fast. Or else it would be to late.

          Susan struggled in the chair, just as she had gotten her bonds loose before, someone had drugged her and now they were as tight as ever. She had just come around fully and she noticed now where she was. They were in the very bowels of brown sector; if she could get loose then she might be able to fight her way out. She knew her way back up to the center station from here; she just had to get there. Her bindings suddenly came loose on one side. She, smiled then stopped as voices approached

 " So I can take her when ever I want"

" Yes, your money cleared she's all yours, I told my people to get a statious tube ready".

 "Excellent" The second voice said as they came near her " Oh look she's awake ". She looked up eyes blazing with anger, as one of the voices moved on to her vision; he was tall with brown skin mottled with what looked like spider webs. She had seen them before. They had a weird name like the Rozdi; they were another new species to the Alliance. "Hello pretty" He said, she rolled her eyes. He smiled "Yes I think you'll make a fine addition to my collection"

" Not while I breathe, " She said, not believing she was going to be sold like a piece of clothing.

 " Oh yes " The Rozdi said "But don't worry I have many other females for the same purpose I'm buying you for, so you won't be alone"

" I'm not going anywhere with you, you slimy son of a bitch!" She cried. The man just laughed and turned "How am I to get her past security " 

"Oh don't worry " The Ettati ambassador as he stepped out of the darkness " I don't think we'll have a problem with that"

          Marcus looked around; Zack and Michael were with him. "Dari didn't say exactly where they were holding, just that it was somewhere down here "

"We'll find her " Zack said " If she hasn't gotten away from them already, she's not exactly one to let someone keep her in one place". 

Marcus looked at him " Your telling me" He muttered as they continued on there way. Susan struggled and snapped the other bindings. She smiled; the men had gone away from her to discuss something. Carefully she sat up, and rubbed her wrists. She jumped up off the chair and quickly caught her balance

. She started for the exit just as her captors came around the corner "She's up, grab her!" The Rozdi cried running towards her.

 The Ettati smiled "We don't want to fight, unless we have to so why don't you come along quietly dear "

She smiled " You want a fight you fraggan son of a bitch I'll give you a one! "  

Down the hall the hall, Marcus shook his head, "We need more people to search down here" 

"I agree" Zack said. They turned a corner and the sounds of fighting and unmistakable Russian cursing lit the hallway.

 "OR" Michael said, " We could just keep going and see if the men Susan's kicking the shit out of are already dead."

 They came around a corner to see Susan fighting about five different men. She launched a roundhouse kick at one and an upper cut to another. Before they could even help, the fight was over and all of the men were on the floor. Susan turned and smiled trying to catch her breath. 

"What are doing here?" She asked, "We came to- " Marcus stopped 

"What  " She said; "Rescue me, oh please".

 They all watched as anger crossed her face " Like I'm so defenseless I can't do anything for myself how archaic is that  " 

"I didn't say that " Marcus started but Susan stopped him 

" Okay A where the hell were you for three weeks without a word, assignment or no assignment and B I'm in no need of your help. Nor was I ever, I can take care of myself!" The last said was almost a yell, as she stormed off.

 "I'd say she's fine " Michael said "Pissed as hell but fine" as they started back up to the normal parts of the station. 

Susan spent the better part of three days mad at everyone, until she finally calmed down. Even then things between her and Marcus were still chilly, She had known they were looking for her but she also thought that they knew she could do things for herself. She thought after five years that they'd have known better. 

She sat at her desk working, things were back to normal. Both the Ettati and the Rozdi had been denied access in to the Alliance. It had been found out that they had ties (Quite obviously) to slave trading and weapons dealing. They had been banned from the station and all Alliance worlds. This had not made them happy but who cared? The situation with the Teeps had blown up, literally and most of the telepath leaders had been killed. Susan had hoped for a better outcome then that, as she went home that night she found a dozen roses waiting for her. He must have been crazy to think that a dozen roses would make her less angry with him. He still hadn't explained why he hadn't sent her any messages; she didn't like things being kept from her. The attacks on the Alliances ships were continuing and Susan knew the situation was going to come to a head. She went inside.

 Marcus was waiting, and she looked at him and with out a word went in to the bedroom and changed out of her uniform. "Susan I want to explain things to you " He said, 

" There's nothing to explain, " She said " You were busy, I understand"  

"No" he said, then he explained why he couldn't leave messages for her. 

"Did you get what you were looking for? " She asked

. He nodded " I'm presenting it tomorrow". 

" It's going to be really bad isn't it"?

 He nodded grimly " Yes, I can't say much yet Susan, but it will probably led to another war".

 She shook her head " It never ends does it? the violence"

 "No" Marcus said. 

She smiled " I'm sorry I acted like such a bitch" 

"You don't have to be" he said " You've been hurt before I understand, it's okay that you're cautious". 

She smiled again " It's been a long day " he said, " Why don't we go out for dinner?" 

She looked at him warily still unsure and cautious   " Fresh Air?"

 She said, he nodded  "Alright" She said as got dressed and headed for the door.

 " Hungry? " He said wrapping an arm around her shoulders,

 " Hell yeah" She said jokingly with a laugh as the started down the corridor towards the restaurant  " You know for some strange reason I'm always starving nowadays"

Eight months later 

          " Come on Susan, one more push " Stephen said from the end of the birthing bed. Susan spat something at something at him in Russian he was sure that would have ether put him in a coma or whitened his hair or possible both and clung to Marcus's hand so hard that he would probably be in a cast for the next month but complied. She pushed as hard as she could and alternated from cursing Marcus and his ancestors to swearing in her native tongue of Russian. 

"You're doing great love" Marcus said,

 "How the hell would you know "Susan said, "You aren't the one having to do anything" Marcus smiled and shook his head, he should have known better. 

"Here it comes" Stephen said " Couple more and that'll be it" Susan would be grateful. Marcus and she had been out for their seventh month wedding anniversary when she had gone in to labor a week early. They had been expecting it; she had already had three false alarms in the past two days. At least she hadn't been on the command deck like the last one or stuck in a lift with the doors jammed like the time before that. Poor Londo, she had nearly scared the shit right out of him and broken his hand in the process, oh well it was fun doing it she supposed. 

          She put all her strength behind her and pushed when the doctor told her to, the baby slid easily in to Stephens waiting hands. "It's girl!" He exclaimed as she began to cry wildly and loudly "And she's got her mothers temper already" Susan laughed as they put the baby on her stomach and began to clean her off. Marcus cut the cord and the got to hold their daughter for the first time as everyone on the medical staff but Dr. Franklin left the room. "Does she have a name?" Stephan asked, both Susan and Marcus nodded "What?" Stephen asked

 " Olivia" Susan said, Marcus nodded " Olivia Catherine Anna Cole" 

"Long name for such a little thing" Stephen said,

 "Susan picked it" Marcus said " We had an agreement if it was a boy I got to name him and if it was a girl she did"

 Susan smiled " I think it suits her"

 " I agree" Marcus said " Not that it really mattered if I did, she was going to name her what she wanted anyways"

 "I believe it" Stephen said checking things off on Susan's chart. " The nurse will be in to take her in a few moments to weigh her but she looks perfectly health to me" He turned and left them alone for a few moments.

          "She looks like you" Marcus said to Ivanova, she smiled 

" She has your eyes and her hair is going to be dark like yours" 

"Maybe so" Marcus said " But I bet she'll have your attitude by the time she's ten" 

Susan smiled "You promise?"

 Marcus laughed and they kissed. "You do know that Franklin is holding everyone else at bay outside?" Marcus said to her "Should we let them come in and visit for awhile or do you want to wait until tomorrow'' He got no answer from her "Susan?" he said looking down, She was sound asleep holding the baby carefully.

          "Well little Love" he said picking the baby up carefully, " I don't think your mother would mind much if I showed you off to the others" He turned and walked towards the room's doors "Now Mr. Garibaldi can be a little loud but I think he's really going to like you and Delenn, well she's very sweet and she's the head of the Rangers, you'll learn about them. I promise when your older your mother and I will teach you how to use a pike, its really quite easy. Also don't mind Londo it not you, he's really like that all the time and President Sheridan"-He continued on, happy and content to ramble on to their little girl. He and Susan had both finally done something right for the world.

          The End.


End file.
